George Harkness (Arkhamverse)
George "Digger" Harkness is an expert with boomerangs. He resorted to crime as Captain Boomerang and employs bizarre boomerang gadgets - Electro-boomerangs, Exploso-boomerangs, Gas Boomerangs, and Razor Boomerangs to name a few. Boomerang's sharp tongue often puts him at odds with his fellow supervillains, mostly Deadshot. At some point, Boomerang was recruited to serve on Task Force X in exchange for a commuted sentence. Biography ''Batman: Assault on Arkham Captain Boomerang was in a prison queuing for food when the prisoner next to him tried to stab him. Boomerang threw his food tray at the prisoner, demonstrating his skill with a "boomerang". Later, he woke up and realized that he had been recruited for another Suicide Squad mission, having worked with Waller before. Boomerang had a rivalry with Deadshot who was the leader of the squad. When the team was infiltrating Arkham Asylum, Boomerang was disguised as an EMT with Killer Frost in a body bag. He tried to show the guards that the body was dead and hit the body bag as well as Killer Frost's head, much to her annoyance. The Squad made it through security and after Killer Frost got out of the bag, she hit Boomerang in the groin as payback. Later, when the Squad are racing to get to the helicopter, Deadshot shot Boomerang in the shoulder to eliminate Boomerang as a threat. Deadshot jumped onto the helicopter and began to take off, as the helicopter ascended Captain Boomerang put Deadshot in a headlock. Deadshot was surprised that Boomerang had made it into the helicopter, Boomerang told him that only one of them was getting out of there alive. Deadshot pulled back on the control stick with his legs which sent Boomerang falling out the back of the helicopter into a group of prisoners. He survived the fall and yelled that he would get payback on Deadshot. Character traits ''To be added Relationships *Amanda Waller - Boss. *Deadshot - Leader and rival. *King Shark - Teammate. *Killer Frost - Teammate. *Black Spider - Teammate *Harley Quinn - Teammate. *The Joker - Enemy. *The Riddler - Ally. *Batman - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Animation (1 film) **Batman: Assault on Arkham (First appearance) - Greg Ellis Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Like in the comics, he is generally disliked by everyone on the team. *He is one of the confirmed three surviving members of the Squad, along with Deadshot and Harley Quinn, although he is the only survivor who is unsuccessful to escape Arkham Asylum. Gallery ''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' tumblr_n9v4g7d4iI1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_n9v4g7d4iI1rl14rno9_1280.png Tumblr ncow4wN2ML1rl14rno10 1280.png Tumblr ncow4wN2ML1rl14rno9 1280.png Tumblr ncow4wN2ML1rl14rno8 1280.png Tumblr ncow4wN2ML1rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr ncow4wN2ML1rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr ncow4wN2ML1rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr ncow4wN2ML1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr ncow4wN2ML1rl14rno2 1280.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-11h29m26s112.png OGmw3gwv.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h40m20s153.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h49m41s141.png Lawton and Harkness.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h09m09s136.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h04m03s147.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-11h46m07s130.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-10h48m25s71.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-01h02m58s176.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-01h01m18s214.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-00h59m55s131.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-00h52m17s160.png Task Force BAOA.png Task Force BAOA 02.png Task Force BAOA 01.png Kiler Frost Deadshot Captain Boomerang BAOA.png Harley Quinn Captain Boomerang BAOA.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h45m24s129.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h34m32s11.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h28m18s103.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h24m10s192.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h24m08s171.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h23m59s79.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h23m49s231.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-11h45m52s249.png Task Force X 08 BAOA.png Task Force X 07 BAOA.png Task Force X 06 BAOA.png Task Force X 04 BAOA.png Task Force X 03 BAOA.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h08m56s4.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h56m13s222.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h53m34s164.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h32m27s34.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h23m07s57.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h13m27s159.png tumblr_ncoynxBGvy1rl14rno1_1280.png See Also *Captain Boomerang Category:Villains Category:Batman: Assault on Arkham Characters Category:Task Force X members